tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
This timeline is for the mainstream MUX. For the Shattered Glass universe, see Shattered Glass timeline. This is a timeline of IC events on the MUX. Feel free to add events and link logs to the individual year pages. Our MUX functions on real time, so the current year is . =Canon/MUX Back-History:= * 1970 - Spike Witwicky is born. * 1975 - Buster Witwicky is born. * 1982 - Cobra makes itself known to the world for the first time, and the current iteration of G.I. Joe as a Delta anti-terrorist squad is assembled for the first time. * 1984 - Autobots and Decepticons re-activate on Earth. Melinda Lossman is born. The Autobots rescue Spike and Sparkplug from certain death after the Decepticons attack the offshore oil rig the two were working on. * 1986 - Autobots begin construction of Autobot City. Decepticon City built by Decepticons. Flint and Lady Jaye marry. Marissa born. * 1991 - Brian graduated high school. * 1993 - Daniel is born to Carly and Spike. * 1994 - G.I. Joe disbands. * 1995 - Spike amicably parts with the Autobots and enrolls at the University of Oregon to major in Construction Management. * 1996 - Unable to fit into academia after being out in the work force most of his life, Spike drops out of the University of Oregon. A few months later, he is jumped by Frenzy, carrying a longtime grudge against him. The attack puts him in a coma, where he lingered in for two months. After finally coming to, he is persuaded by Carly to rejoin the Autobots as she believes once you join them, they're like family - you're in for life. =IC Years:= * 1997 - (OOC: Year the MUX began.) Weatherbots come online. Unicron arrives 'early' and is defeated. Cobra becomes a major threat again and G.I. Joe is reassembled. Several Cobra and G.I. Joe veterans de-aged. * 1998 - * 1999 - World didn't end. Partied like it was 1999. Because it was. Buster Witwicky enrolls at theUniversity of Oregon, planning to complete his bachelor's degree in less than four years and become the first Witwicky in known memory to graduate from college. * 2000 - * 2001 - Vector Trion arrives from the future with dire warnings of impending catastrophy. Doc resurrected as a clone by Dr. Mindbender and sent to kill Hawk. The alien Khan arrives on Earth; Harbinger and Outrider kill each other. Harbinger eventually gets better. * 2002 - Doc attempts to kill Hawk - is killed by G.I. Joe. Dr. Greer joins the Joes to investigate what happened with her uncle. * 2003 - Spec-Tor gets a new World of Warcraft account and locks himself in his room to make a character. He is never seen again. Unicron's alter-dimensional herald Galvatron is finally killed by Megatron. * 2004 - Serpentra escapes Cobra and takes with her a group of Dr. Mindbender's genetic experiments to form her own hidden society, Cobra-La. * 2005 - Deadites once again menaced the MUX. Predator TP. * 2006 - Cobra build their Colombia base * 2007 - Luminous, one of the First Transformers, comes to Earth looking for Alpha Trion; Deadites rise again and must be defeated by the combined forces of the Autobots and Decepticons; Autobots exiled from Earth due to the mechinations of IMORTAL * 2008 - Jem and the Holograms are kidnapped by Cobra. The Phoenix lander is destroyed by Megatron. Hussein Dunham elected president of the United States. * 2009 - Hussein Dunham sworn in as President of the United States. Cobra attacks Chicago. G.I. Joe invades Cobra's Colombia base, desroying it. Cobra Commander shot down over Ohio, disappearing after an escape from G.I. Joe; Destro takes over Cobra. Global Catastrophe as Megatron activates his Geothermal Actuators, unleashing planetwide earthquakes and volcanoes.